Ainz Ooal Gown
In the year 2126, a game would be released with more of an impact on the world than any other. This game, YGGDRASIL, would combine an entirely new level of player freedom with state of the art virtual reality technology to produce one of the most free-flowing and authentic feeling experiences to date. However by 2138, the game had lost much of its past infamy and following. Because of this, the few people still playing were dismayed to hear the announcement of a shutdown date. Of all these people, only one stayed until the very last moment, and it was likely this decision that changed the player's life forever. Because upon the final instant of YGGDRASIL, the player known as Momonga found that as he sat in his own guild, surrounded by his loyal NPC subjects and wielding his mightiest weapons, he was not disconnected. Rather, he found that his virtual reality and reality had suddenly become interwoven in ways he hadn't thought possible. Now in charge of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and in a world not his own, Momonga- now going by the name of his Guild, Ainz Ooal Gown- vowed to do all he could to strengthen his guild and extend their influence across the new world. Profile Key: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momon The Dark Knight Destructive Power: Island Level (Created a large crater and intense light) | Island Level (Should have comparable damage output, albeit weaker due to a lack of special skills) Striking Power: At least Wall Level (Possesses superhuman strength, despite being weak among those of his level. Can easily crush the skull of superhuman monsters with one hand.) | At least Island Level (Should have physical power comparable to Ainz’s magical power), Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Uses various lightning attacks against Shaltear, who is able to dodge them. Lightning moves at mach 287 and Ainz should be superior to her.) | Likely Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to before, possibly faster.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can easily lift both humans and much larger demihumans with only one hand. His grip strength can crush skulls of monsters which should be far stronger than humans.) Durability: Island Level (Ainz’s magical defence is 5 points higher than his magical attack.) | Island Level (Perfect warrior should increase his defence to match his magical defence.) Stamina: Very high. (As an undead Ainz does not need food, drink or sleep. Additionally his body cannot grow tired like living creature’s can. However using magic still drains his mana, although he possesses so much that it breaks the limit for even a level 100 caster.) | Very high. (His physical abilities should be far superior, and he no longer has a use for mana) Range: Varies from several metres to several hundred metres with offensive spells. Can command minions from across a city. | 2-4 metres with swords. Equipment: 10 Rings class: Each of the rings is imbued with a different power. * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown class artifact: Allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. * Shooting Star class artifact: Allows the user to activate the super-tier magic, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. * Ring that allows the user to resurrect with little loss of exp. * Ring that protects the user from detection by all kinds of divination-type magic. * Ring that protects the user from behavior disturbance. * Ring that suppresses Ainz's passive aura of extreme fear. * Ring that allows Ainz to use wands containing spells from incompatible classes (such as his resurrection wand). * Three more rings with unknown effects * Cloak class: It has a Chaotic Aura Effect, causing a rippling dark red aura to rise from the feet, an aura that feels turbulent and sinister. Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown: This custom weapon spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held. Sometimes it forms the face of a human in agony that crumbles away. It is so vivid that it feels as though you can hear their voices of pain. The staff has seven snakes engraved on it, each clutching a gem that is a Divine class artifact, and aligned with the elements of Sun, Moon, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Time. Each gem has a unique ability and the power to summon monsters level 85 and above once a day. It is also able to greatly raise the user's racial abilities, allowing them to bypass immunities. Because each gem belongs to an entire series of items, since the complete collection is united, one can display its immense power. Ainz hesitates to use it because since it is a guild weapon, should it be destroyed, the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown will be disbanded. Ainz usually carries around a hollow replica with no special abilities. * Automatic Attack Mode: The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown seems to possess some sort of intelligence, and is capable of making decisions independently of Ainz in order to assist him in battle. It even possesses a mental bond with Ainz, making it able to coordinate with him and follow his strategies without him needing to give it orders. * Dimensional Lock: An 8th-tier spell which creates a large field in which enemies are unable to use teleportation magic or other means of instantaneous movement. * Elemental Creature Summoning: Each gem is capable of summoning creatures aligned with its element, which will follow Ainz or the Staff's orders. Among its strongest summons are Primal Elementals of Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Star, which are each level 87 except for the Primal Star Elemental, which is level 90. * Fire Storm: A divine-aligned fire spell which covers a large area. * Flight: When in Automatic Attack Mode, the staff is capable of flying around on its own. * Shining Blast: A divine-aligned area of effect attack spell, which does increased damage to undead and other evil creatures, as well as creatures with a low karma value. Conversely, it deals far less damage to creatures with a high karma value. * Veil of Moon: A defensive spell which creates an immaterial barrier around the user. * Vermilion Nova: A 9th tier spell which engulfs the target in a large pillar of flame. * The staff can be used to operate the Ainz Ooal Gown guild base, though Ainz can do this on his own since he is the guild leader. Intelligence: Genius. While Ainz regularly denies his intelligence to his subordinates, and only ever “thinks ahead” by sheer dumb luck. That does not change the fact that he has proven himself time and time again to be an extraordinary strategist. Not only was he able to effortlessly deceive Shaltear and trick her into the perfect situation for him to win, despite her being the strongest NPC in Nazarick and custom-built to counter Ainz, but his tactics were so flawless and complex that Demiurge and Albedo remained impressed by them- despite them being under no illusions about their complexity. Notable Techniques: * Competence in Evil Language * Create High Tier Undead (up to 4/day): Ainz can create either an Eyeball Corpse or a Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (up to 12/day): Ainz can create a Death Knight, Jack the Ripper, or Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (up to 20/day): Ainz can create Wraiths or Bone Vultures by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows the user to increase the number of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event. It can also be used to learn a single spell from the corpse of an enemy player. This allows Ainz to know far more spells than is usually possible; he can even learn and use holy spells. * Despair Aura I: Has a high chance of causing Fear. * Despair Aura II: Has a high chance of causing Panic. * Despair Aura III: Has a high chance of causing Confusion. * Despair Aura IV: Has a high chance of causing Insanity. * Despair Aura V: Has a high chance of causing Instant Death. * Electric, Poison, Ice Invalidation * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all attacks that are below level 60. * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Negative Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz, permanently lowering their physical capabilities. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Guard * Negative Blessing * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Weapon Resistance V * Strengthened Magic Vision * Thrusting Weapon Resistance V * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with Widen Magic to cover an area of 200m. * Perfect Warrior: A transformation-type spell that allows Ainz to become a level 100 warrior, converting his magic caster stats to warrior stats, while also improving his fighting skills to suit his newfound power. As a result of the transformation, this spell does come with another cost, where he is unable to use any other magic while he maintains the spell's effects. However, Ainz was still able to make up for such a weakness by using the powers and abilities of elemental weapons stored within his pocket dimension like Frost Pain Modified instead. While in this form, he can bypass through class restrictions such as being able to use Touch Me's World Champion armor without suffering any penalty. However, because he lacks the special abilities of a true warrior, Ainz would likely lose against a player of equal or higher power without the use of special items, like his guildmates' old divine-class weapons or world items. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time, and can be activated instantly. The caster cannot deal damage, but spells and skills used during the time stop can be set to activate when it ends with Delay Magic. * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the Eclipse-class, which is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires the Overlord class with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magics. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life-consuming Eclipse. Once activated, this skill delays any of the caster's instant death type spells for 12 seconds but allows them to ignore any types of resistance - even immunities or immortality. Ainz used this spell with Widen Magic and Cry of the Banshee, which then killed everything within 200m (living beings, undead, oxygen, earth, water, etc), turning the area into a desolate wasteland and poisoning the air. The cooldown of this skill is 100 hours. It is not possible to resist this spell, with the only counter being that one must use either an item or skill that would cause them to be revived before the 12 seconds pass. While magic only goes up to the 10th rank, Super-Tier Magic is said to go beyond that, but it acts more like a special ability or a skill than an actual spell. Magic casters can unleash these spells without consuming any of their MP. The caster can learn one Super-Tier spell for each level after level 70. When it is first learned, it can only be used once a day. However, it can be used once more for every additional ten levels. The average player who has reached level 100 can use Super-Tier magic at least 4 times. Furthermore, Super Tier Magic cannot be activated consecutively. Firstly, unlike other magic, it has an activation period, and if a certain amount of damage is done to the magic caster, it will interrupt the casting. Secondly, although it is possible to use cash items to remove this activation period, Super Tier Magic has a cooldown time for the whole party that cannot be removed. * Fallen Down: Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinders, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead enemies. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Instantly kills every foe in a large area with a black cyclone of death magic, easily encompassing 70,000 people. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters over level 90, "Dark Young", which have extremely high health and attack with their giant hooves and tentacles. The number of summoned Dark Young is proportional to the total number of sacrifices, and they will obey Ainz's mental commands without hesitation. * Creation: Allows the caster to make large-scale changes to a gigantic area. Ainz was able to instantly freeze a huge lake by using this spell. It can also be used offensively to create hazardous environments harsh enough to effect high level players. * Wish Upon A Star: Consumes the caster's experience points to grant a wish. Ainz cast this spell by using one of his rings, but he also knows this spell himself. Due to how difficult it is to gain experience points in the New World, Ainz only uses this spell in emergencies, so the limits of its power are not known. * Pantheon: Summons six level 80 "Cherubims Gate Keeper" through the use of a holy-type magic who will fall under the caster's command. Weaknesses: He is naturally susceptible to the holy and fire elements, but can negate one of those weaknesses depending on his choice of gear. Because of class restrictions, Ainz normally cannot equip most weapons and armor, but he has two ways to get around this restriction. He takes extra damage from crushing attacks, and The Goal of All Life is Death has a cooldown of exactly 100 hours. Additionally, Ainz’s spells can be interrupted by damage comparable to his tier if he decides not to silently cast them. Feats: Strength: * Crushes Clementine, a superhuman fighter, like nothing. = Destroys part of a giant troll easily. “Shut up, coward.” Driven by terror and wrath, Guu attempted a cleaving attack. Ainz didn’t dodge or block, hitting back with his staff directly. Ainz did not allow the sword to parry the attack or Guu to dodge. The staff blasted part of Guu’s body away. “Guwaaargh!!” Amidst the terrible screams, Guu’s minions who were watching the battle cowered in fear. “As expected of trolls, you recovered thanks to your regeneration ability. But it still hurts right? That was the strongest hit I have thrown so far, you coward who wants to protect himself from my attack.” Before Ainz was a head that was half the thickness from before. Normal creatures would have died instantly, but the giant’s head was slowly recovering.” = * Far stronger than Narberal, who can do this Durability: = Ainz has a complete immunity to physical attacks below a certain level, which means that even strikes from the Martial Lord- a troll strong enough to beat Gazef Stronof who was equal to a thousand soldiers- does nothing. “Ainz smiled to the Martial Lord, and the Martial Lord smiled to Ainz. “...Then, make your move.” “―Your Majesty, Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. At the very end, please show me ― even if it is just a fraction ― of your true power. Allow me to experience the zenith of might!” The Martial Lord forcefully brandished his weapon. “Really now… Very well. Then I shall reveal the pinnacle of power to you.” Ainz activated his skill, and strode forth. He entered the Martial Lord’s attack range. The Martial Lord swung down. It was completely different from the speed at which he had raised it. He might have used martial arts to accelerate it. Still, it was nothing compared to the speed before he had his abilities penalized. It was far too slow. The club swung down on Ainz’s body, but Ainz paid it no heed. The attack could no longer harm Ainz’s body. Ainz walked through it, as though caressed by a gentle wind. He took blow after blow, but Ainz continued advancing, looking straight into the Martial Lord’s eyes. The Martial Lord smiled, as though giving up. Ainz plunged his stiletto into the Martial Lord’s unresisting chest, and then released the spell imbued within.” = = Ainz also has similar immunity to magic. “Once they realized their angels were useless, they wailed and fell back upon the spells that they knew and trusted. “Person, Hammer of Righteousness, Hold, Rain, Sarcophagus, Ray, Shockwave, Confusion, of Stalagmite, Wounds, Poison, Fear, of Curse, Blindness...” All kinds of spells rained down on Ainz. Yet, even as the storm of magic lashed against him, Ainz was unmoved. “Well, all of these are familiar spells...who taught them to you? The Slaine Theocracy? Someone else? There are more and more things I want to ask you now.” Not only could he slaughter all their summoned angels in one move, their spells were also incapable of harming him. Nigun felt like he was trapped in a nightmare.” = Speed: Scales to Shaltear, who can dodge lighting. Other: = Grasp Heart is one of Ainz’ favourite spells, and allows him to instantly kill enemies below a certain level. “Momonga reached out an empty hand and cast his spell. “Heart.” This spell was one that crushed a foe’s heart, and among the ten tiers of spells, it was an instant death spell of the 9th tier. Many of the necromantic spells which Momonga was adept with possessed instant death properties, and this was one of them. Momonga had chosen to open with this spell because even if it was resisted, the spell would still temporarily stun his opponent. If the spell had been resisted, his plan was to take the two girls and jump back into the still open Gate. He had already planned his route of retreat since he was not sure what his opponents could do. However, it would seem those preparations would not be necessary. A feeling of something soft crushing beneath Momonga’s fingers travelled up his arm, and the knight collapsed silently to the ground. Momonga looked down upon the fallen knight. It would seem that even killing someone did not stir any emotions within him. There was no guilt, fear or confusion in his heart, which was like the surface of a calm lake. Why was it like this?” = = Ainz is so powerful, his Despair Aura V can cause instant death to anyone of a low enough level within range. “It was the same for Ainz. Right now, there was an intrinsic balance that was restraining everyone. If this balance collapsed, the giants would flee from the cave immediately. It would be a hassle if they ran away… A hassle to hunt and kill them one at a time. “You are right, playtime is over.” Ainz activated an ability he hadn’t thought much of— but which was a powerful force in this world. ‘Despair Aura V’. An aura radiated out with Ainz at the center. Like puppets with their strings cut, the trolls, ogres and Guu all fell to the ground. The monsters laid there without moving. It was obvious that the flames of their lives had been extinguished.”. = * His ultimate insta death skill is Goal of All Life is Death. He can use this skill along with a insta death spell, but the spell is delayed for 12 seconds. The skill's effect negates all defences against insta death magic.. I mean, literally everything. Shalltear is an undead, and so immune to insta death. But TGoALiD kills her. She summons a golem, that is immune to insta death, because it isn't alive. It's killed too. It even kills the air and land, things that aren't dead or alive, that are hit by the spell. The only way to counter it is to use a resurrection ability within a short interval after being hit. Category:Characters Category:Overlord